Love or Treason
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: Cinta adalah suatu anugerah dalam hidup seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Cinta pula yang merupakan penghalang terbesar akan rencana yang telah tersusun rapi olehnya. Namun, cinta itu juga yang akan menunjukkan sisi kebenaran untuknya. —mind to RnR?
1. Prologue

**#**

**.**

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Love or Treason by Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

_[tatkala dua hal yang saling bertolak belakang memenuhi hati dan hidupmu]_

.

**.**

**#**

"Tujuh bulan itu waktu yang lama, bukan, untuk membawa seorang gadis ke tempat ini," suaranya terdengar sarat akan nada emosi. Mungkin reaksi akan kekesalan telah memberinya waktu yang cukup panjang hanya demi membawa seorang perempuan. Demi Tuhan, hanya satu orang. Itu bukanlah sebuah tugas yang sulit bagi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, bila kalian tahu.

"Tidak perlu bersuara seperti itu, Kurosaki," teguran itu tentu saja terlontar untuknya yang sudah berbicara dengan nada lancang.

"Tujuh bulan hanya demi satu orang? Astaga, kau meremehkanku?"

Pria tua itu menggeleng. Diketuknya tongkat yang memang selalu setia berada di tangannya, "kau harus menyusup ke dalam kerajaan dan mencuri semua informasi-informasi tersebut. Jadi, Kurosaki, tugasmu tidak hanya membawa gadis itu, kau tahu," terangnya.

"Itu rumit," sahutnya dengan kening yang semakin berkerut.

"Kau harus, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Matanya terpejam sesaat, "aku tahu kalau aku harus, karena memang hanya aku, bukan, yang bisa kau andalkan? Nah, apakah aku bisa ikut andil di saat terakhir kita melakukan penyerangan?"

"Aa," mata pria tua itu terbuka sedikit untuk menatap Ichigo, "lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan tanpa menggagalkan rencana yang ada. Selain itu, kau harus bisa melawan pesona gadis itu."

Ichigo mendecih. "Pesona kau bilang?" suaranya terdengar mengejek, "cinta adalah satu kata yang paling mustahil dalam hidupku."

"Kalau begitu," pria tua bernama Yamamoto itu sedikit menaikkan ujung cuatan bibirnya, "jangan pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Karena kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Kurosaki."

"Tidak akan pernah," ia menyahut dengan nada pasti sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat tersebut.

.

Suara ramai pasar tidak dipedulikan pemuda berambut jingga tersebut. Ia lebih memilih bermain dengan otaknya—mencari cara agar dapat memasuki area Kerajaan tanpa perlu dicurigai oleh berbagai pihak. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat ditatapnya dua orang yang saling berbeda jenis kelamin sedang sibuk saling menyerang dan bertahan. Suara pedang yang saling beradu cukup menarik perhatian seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang semula tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya.

"Sudahlah, Nona, menyerah saja," suara pria yang memiliki banyak tato tersebut terdengar lantang dan mencemooh.

Gadis dengan perawakan yang cukup mungil itu menjawab dengan nafas tersendat-sendat, "sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan membiarkan kau lepas dariku. Kau sudah melakukan kejahatan dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja, kau harus tahu itu."

Pemuda itu tergelak, "jangan mimpi bisa mengalahkanku, Nona."

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah gadis itu, "aku tidak pernah bermimpi karena aku pasti memang mengalahkanmu."

"Jangan bicara omong-kosong," serunya sambil menyerang kembali gadis itu.

Terlihat melalui _amber _Ichigo jikalau sang Gadis terlihat kepayahan dalam mempertahankan dirinya. Namun Ichigo cukup kagum akan keberanian yang ada pada dirinya. Kekaguman itu sayangnya harus terhenti tatkala ia melihat gadis tersebut tertusuk tepat di perutnya. Tusukan yang Ichigo yakini akan menghabiskan banyak darah andai tidak ada yang berusaha menghentikan pertarungan ini sekaligus menyembuhkan gadis tersebut. Mata pemuda tersebut mulai terbelalak saat dilihatnya pemuda berambut merah itu hendak menusukkan pedangnya tepat mengarah pada jantungnya.

Suara pedang yang berdesing kembali mengudara. Kali ini bukan gadis berambut hitam sebahu tersebut yang menahannya, melainkan seorang pemuda berambut jingga. Benar, Kurosaki Ichigo memilih membantu gadis yang kini sudah tersungkur tak berdaya tersebut.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku, Tuan," pemuda tersebut melontarkan kata-katanya dengan nada penuh emosi.

"Aku hanya berbuat apa yang harus kulakukan," Ichigo menyahut dengan tenang, "dan membunuh orang yang sudah tak berdaya itu bukanlah suatu tindakan manusiawi yang pantas, terlebih lagi jika seorang laki-laki sepertimu membunuh perempuan yang sudah terluka sepertinya."

"Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya karena sudah mencampuri urusanku," ia menjawab masih dengan nada yang sarat akan emosi.

Ichigo mendecih, "apa jadinya seorang laki-laki membunuh perempuan yang sudah tidak berdaya? Tidak punya harga diri, eh?" suaranya kali ini terdengar sangat mengejek, namun cukup telak.

Laki-laki tersebut menatap nyalang mata Ichigo. Ia meludahi tanah tempatnya berdiri sebelum kembali berbicara, "jangan bicara tentang harga diri di tempat ini, Tuan. Kekuatanlah yang dibutuhkan di sini, bukan harga diri."

Pemuda berambut jingga itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan orang keras kepala sepertimu. Sekarang, menyingkirlah. Biarkan aku membawa dan mengobati gadis ini sebelum ia kehabisan darah."

Suara tawa dalam sekejap menggema setelah Ichigo menyuarakan kalimatnya. "Kau tidak pantas menyuruhku untuk menyingkir dari tempat ini, Tuan. Seharusnya kaulah yang menyingkir dari hadapanku serta membiarkanku membunuh gadis yang sudah sok jagoan ini."

"Kalau begitu," Ichigo menatap tajam balik mata pria tersebut, "lawan saja aku. Biarkan aku yang menggantikan gadis ini untuk bertarung denganmu. Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku, kalau aku menang kau harus tunduk pada perintahku."

"Tentu saja," ia menyeringai, "perjanjian yang sama untukmu. Namun aku tidak akan kalah dari orang sepertimu, Tuan."

"Jangan besar mulut," sahut Ichigo sebelum pertarungan itu kembali dimulai.

Pemuda berambut jingga tersebut terlihat tenang dalam bertahan tatkala ia diserang habis-habisan. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun rasa takut atau cemas tersirat di wajahnya yang memang cukup tampan. Ia menyeringai sedikit sebelum melayangkan serangan pertamanya untuk pemuda bertato tersebut. Dalam sekali hentak, pemuda itu langsung jatuh terjerambab dengan pedang yang hampir menembus kulit lehernya karena Ichigo terlebih dulu menahannya—membuat pedang tersebut bertahan menempel di lehernya.

Dinginnya besi panjang tersebut cukup membuat pemuda berambut merah tersebut cemas. Diteguknya salivanya dengan susah-payah sembari matanya memancarkan sorot kecemasan.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan," mata musim gugurnya menatap tajam, "jangan besar mulut."

Ichigo menarik pedangnya dan menyarungkannya kembali. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri gadis yang nafasnya mulai kian memburu. Ditatapnya gadis itu cemas sebelum ia menggendongnya dengan hati-hati. Kakinya terhenti sesaat sebelum mengucapkan beberapa deret kalimat, "jangan lupa dengan perjanjian itu. Siapa namamu?"

Dengan sigap, pemuda tersebut segera berlutut di depan Ichigo yang berdiri membelakanginya, "Abarai Renji."

"Aa," ia menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, "mulai hari ini kau adalah bawahanku. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, akan kupanggil kau bila aku membutuhkanmu."

Dalam sekejap, bayangan Ichigo sudah menghilang bersama dengan gadis yang berada dalam gendongannya, menyisakan keheranan sekaligus kekaguman akan orang-orang yang barusaja melihat perkelahiannya. Sementara itu, di sisi Ichigo, ia tengah membaringkan gadis tersebut untuk bersandar di sebuah pohon yang umurnya terlihat cukup tua.

Mereka kini tengah berada di hutan yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka semula. Pemuda tersebut mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk menyentuhkannya pada luka menganga yang berada dalam perut gadis tersebut. Diusapnya beberapa kali sembari dengan bisikan-bisikan lirih yang terdengar dari mulutnya, luka tersebut sudah menutup seutuhnya.

Gadis itu membuka kedua matanya untuk menunjukkan keindahan violetnya. Sedikit tertegun Ichigo menatapnya, sampai lengan gadis itu menyentuh pundaknya serta membuyarkan angannya.

"Terima kasih, ngg…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," ia menampilkan senyum tipis, "itu nama saya, Nona."

"Aa," gadis itu ikut tersenyum tipis, "aku Kuchiki Rukia."

Pemuda itu tersentak. "Apakah Anda putri dari Byakuya Kuchiki? Putri dari Kerajaan Kuchiki?"

Kepalanya mengangguk sekali. "Benar, kedua pertanyaanmu jawabannya adalah benar."

"Begitu," senyum tipis kembali terlihat di wajah Ichigo. Otaknya sudah mendapatkan rencana bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat menyusup masuk ke wilayah Kerajaan dengan sedikit kecurigaan yang ada. Tepat, hanya sedikit, namun setidaknya itu lebih baik dibanding semua orang harus meletakkan kecurigaan pada dirinya yang masih belum terlalu dikenal pihak Kerajaan.

"Ne, Kurosaki-_san_, sebagai balas jasa atas kebaikan Anda, maukah anda mengisi posisi sebagai salah satu penasihat kerajaan? Aku akan mengatakannya pada Otou-_sama_ supaya ia bisa menerimamu," gadis itu bicara dengan tulus. Ketulusan yang akan membawanya pada jurang kehancuran, karena apa yang diperkirakan Ichigo sudah menjadi kenyataan. Dengan sekali anggukan persetujuan dari pemuda tersebut, lengkaplah kehancuran yang akan menderanya.

.

Ini adalah fict hasil edit dari cerita yang pernah Yurisa publish dengan judul yang sama. Fict pertama Yurisa yang dulu, tepatnya. Karena setelah menurut pertimbangan Yurisa, fict yang pertama tersebut terlihat 'kurang layak' untuk dilanjutkan. Namun, Yurisa tidak tega untuk menghapusnya, maka jadilah Yurisa mempublish ulang dengan mengedit di sana-sini.

Ne, tambah jelekkah? _Gomen na_…

Jadi, kawan, bersediakah untuk mereview?


	2. Chapter 1

Ichigo memandangi gadis yang kini tengah berjalan di depannya. Kalau boleh bicara, sebenarnya Ichigo sedikit tidak percaya tatkala gadis tersebut mengaku bahwa ia adalah Putri tunggal dari Kuchiki Byakuya. Sikapnya yang sebelumnya tidak menunjukkan kefeminimannya sama sekali. Oke, mungkin Ichigo terlalu cepat menilai gadis dihadapannya tapi pada kenyataannya memang itulah yang terlihat.

Rukia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti halnya para Putri umumnya. Gadis itu bahkan terlihat berani mengacungkan pedangnya pada seorang pemuda berambut merah. Matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketakutan saat ia harus melawan seseorang yang dengan jelas memiliki bentuk fisik jauh di atasnya. Ia tidak terlihat lemah.

Dalam hati Ichigo berpikir, apakah memang itu hasil didikan dari Kuchiki Byakuya? Bahkan anak perempuan satu-satunya pun pandai memainkan pedang walau keluwesannya dalam menggunakan pedang masih perlu diasah lagi. Namun Ichigo yakin, Rukia pasti bisa menjadi satu dari Sepuluh pengguna pedang terbaik di zamannya kini bila gadis itu serius mengasah permainannya dalam mengayunkan pedang.

**#**

**.**

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Love or Treason oleh Clarette Yurisa**

_[tatkala dua hal yang saling bertolak belakang memenuhi hati dan hidupmu]_

.

**.**

**#**

Sambutan yang penuh hormat membuat keyakinan Ichigo menguap sedikit demi sedikit. Pengakuan gadis itu tentang dirinya yang adalah Putri dari Kuchiki Byakuya mungkin memang benar. Sambutan ini merupakan salah satu buktinya.

Gadis Kuchiki itu berhenti untuk menatap Ichigo yang sejak semula berjalan di belakangnya. "Aku akan berbicara terlebih dahulu dengan Otou-_sama, _setelah itu aku akan memanggilmu."

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sikap hormat. Sejujurnya, dia enggan bersikap selayaknya orang lain yang patuh pada Rukia atau Byakuya, namun demi kesuksesan misi dia harus melakukannya suka maupun tidak. Yah, memang sudah menjadi resiko baginya.

"Permisi, Tuan," sapaan itu membuat Ichigo memusatkan dirinya pada seseorang yang memanggilnya, "Rukia-_sama _meminta kami untuk mengantarkan Tuan ke ruang jamuan. Putri juga berpesan bahwa mungkin Tuan akan menunggu dalam waktu yang agak sedikit lama."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Baiklah," sahutnya singkat.

Pemuda tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sebelum berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan Ichigo yang mengekorinya. Pemuda berambut jingga tersebut hanya bisa membiarkan hatinya tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menyadari ruangan tersebut dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam makanan yang enak dan lezat.

Mungkin ada yang berpikir mengapa ia perlu tertawa?

Coba kalian bayangkan! Seandainya kalian datang ke sana demi sebuah misi untuk menculik sang Putri serta seluruh informasi kerajaan tersebut namun sambutan awal yang mereka berikan justru seperti itu, siapa yang tidak geli melihatnya? Ichigo bahkan sangsi mereka akan tetap menjamunya sedemikian baik bila mereka semua mengetahui niat dibalik kebaikannya tersebut.

Yah, sejujurnya Ichigo juga tidak punya niat buruk saat menolong gadis itu. Karena pada awalnya, ia hanya bergerak secara refleks saat ayunan pedang tadi hampir membuat gadis tersebut terluka. Mungkin Tuhan sedang berbaik hati untuk menolongnya.

"Tuan, silahkan anda duduk sembari menikmati jamuan yang telah kami suguhkan. Kami permisi keluar dan bila Tuan butuh bantuan, Tuan bisa memanggil kami kembali," ucapnya sopan.

Setelah Ichigo mempersilahkan pelayan tersebut keluar, ia mulai menikmati jamuan yang ada di hadapannya dengan lahap.

.

"Aku tidak mungkin menerimanya begitu saja, Rukia."

Ucapan itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Byakuya lontarkan setelah Rukia menceritakan tentang Ichigo kepada ayahnya. Gadis mungil itu terhenyak di tempat detik itu juga. Lalu, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Ichigo? Pada pemuda yang sudah berbaik hati menolongnya?

"Tapi Otou-_sama_," Rukia memandang ayahnya dengan wajah memelas, "setidaknya biarkan ia menerima hasil dari kebaikannya. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan ia begitu saja setelah menolongku."

"Alasan yang sedangkal itu tidak bisa membuatku memutuskan bahwa ia pantas mengisi kekosongan kursi penasihat kerajaan," Byakuya kembali menuturkan sanggahannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan padanya bahwa ia bisa mengisi kursi tersebut," jelas Rukia.

Byakuya menghela nafasnya. "Seharusnya kau tidak berbicara gegabah seperti itu, Rukia. Kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia benar-benar orang baik atau orang jahat yang memiliki niat untuk menyusup ke kerajaan."

Gadis mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku minta maaf, Otou-_sama_."

Suasana hening sejenak sampai akhirnya Byakuya kembali membuka suaranya, "kudengar ia pandai bermain pedang. Apakah itu benar, Rukia?"

Putri Kuchiki itu menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. "Ia bahkan berhasil mengalahkan orang tersebut hanya dalam satu kali serangan."

Byakuya mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tidak percaya. "Kau tidak salah lihat?"

"Tidak," sahutnya sembari menggelengkan kepala.

Terlihat jelas Byakuya tengah berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya Raja tersebut memutuskan sebuah pilihan, "panggil pemuda tersebut untuk menemuiku di ruang latihan. Aku akan menguji permainan pedangnya. Kalau aku merasa cocok dengan permainan pedangnya, mungkin aku bisa menerimanya mengisi kursi kosong yang sebelumnya kau tawarkan."

Penjelasan yang membuat Rukia hampir melonjak kesenangan karenanya.

.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Tidak masalah bila memang Raja menginginkan hal itu untuk menguji kelayakanku dalam mengisi kekosongan kursi penasihat tersebut. Aku justru merasa senang bisa menunjukkan kelebihanku pada Raja yang tengah berkuasa di tempat ini."

Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa lebih lega lagi dibanding kali ini. Lega karena pada akhirnya ia bisa menepati janjinya untuk membuat Ichigo menjadi salah satu kandidat pengisi kekosongan tersebut. Setidaknya ia tidak berbohong dalam ucapan sebelumnya. Kalaupun Ichigo tidak bisa diterima sebagai penasihat kerajaan, itu bukan salah Rukia seratus persen, kan?

"Kalau begitu, Ayo ikut bersamaku,"ajakan Rukia diterima dengan tangan terbuka lebar oleh Ichigo.

Pemuda tersebut untuk yang kedua kalinya kembali berjalan di belakang gadis Kuchiki tersebut. Pikirannya melayang saat mendengar syarat yang Byakuya ajukan untuknya yang disampaikan Rukia barusan. Justru syarat yang Byakuya ajukan membuat Ichigo bisa mengukur kemampuan yang dimiliki Byakuya dengan gelar Raja terkuat zaman ini.

Ichigo tidak mengerti mengapa gelar tersebut bisa Byakuya miliki. Yang jelas, hal itu disebabkan karena darah bangsawan yang mengalir dalam darah Kuchiki Byakuya. Sebetulnya, Ichigo tidak setuju dengan hal tersebut. Memangnya hanya para bangsawan saja yang bisa menjadi orang terkuat? Ichigo merasa bahwa organisasi yang dipimpin oleh Yamamoto banyak memiliki orang yang cukup pandai dalam memainkan pedang.

Lagipula, bila kekuatan yang Byakuya miliki jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan dengan kekuatannya berarti organisasi yang menaunginya tidak akan mungkin berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini, kecuali bila kekuatan Yamamoto berada di atas Kuchiki Byakuya. Mengapa begitu? Karena sejauh yang Ichigo ketahui dia merupakan orang terkuat setelah Yamamoto.

Langkah kaki Rukia yang terhenti membuat Ichigo memaksa dirinya untuk kembali menghadapi realitas yang ada. Halaman yang luas adalah kalimat pertama yang mucul saat matanya mendapati hal tersebut dalam irisnya. Yang terlihat selanjutnya adalah sesosok pria sedang berdiri membelakanginya tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Otou-_sama_, aku sudah membawa Ichigo," perkataan yang Rukia ucapkan membuat Byakuya membalikkan badannya.

Pria itu terlihat berwibawa, pikir Ichigo. Terlihat melalui aura keseriusan yang menguar di tubuhnya sekaligus perasaan yang membuat orang lain mau tak mau pasti akan membuat diri mereka tunduk tanpa sadar pada sosok tersebut. Itulah apa yang muncul dalam benak pemuda pemilik rambut sewarna dengan senja.

"Kau Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban diikuti dengan suara, "benar, nama saya Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan membuang waktu lagi. Mari kita mulai," ia berseru sebelum menyerang Ichigo.

Pemuda berambut jingga tersebut tentu saja terkejut melihat Byakuya langsung menyerangnya. Ia memang terkejut, tapi dengan sigap pemuda tersebut mengelak dari serangan Byakuya yang pertama. Ia menggeser tubuhnya selangkah ke kanan dari tempatnya semula.

"Refleksmu cukup bagus," Byakuya berkomentar, "tapi kau tidak mungkin menang melawanku tanpa menggunakan pedangmu."

"Aku mengerti," Ichigo menyahut dengan tenang.

"Kalau begitu, dimana pedangmu? Atau kau tidak berniat menerima pengajuan syarat yang kuberikan?"

Pemuda tersebut menggeleng kecil sembari menampilkan senyum tipis. "Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu, Kuchiki-_sama_. Aku justru senang dengan apa yang engkau ajukan padaku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menunjukkan kelebihan dari bakat yang kumiliki padamu."

"Kalau begitu, gunakan pedangmu."

Anggukan kepala adalah jawaban yang Ichigo berikan untuk Byakuya. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya hingga tegak lurus dengan tubuhnya serta membentuk sudut Sembilan puluh derajat. Ia bergumam, "Zangetsu."

Setelahnya, Ichigo langsung menyerang Byakuya dengan cepat. Sementara pria tersebut terkejut dengan demonstrasi dari cara Ichigo memanggil pedangnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa pemuda tersebut bisa memanggil pedangnya yang semula tidak berada di tangannya?

Ichigo bergerak lincah. Gerakannya teratur dan tertata rapi membuat Byakuya semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. Kembali bertanya-tanya, siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang tengah melawannya kini.

Saat pedang Ichigo hampir mengenai lengan kirinya, Byakuya segera menahan pedang besar tersebut dengan miliknya. Hal itu membuat desingan besi yang saling beradu mengudara bebas di angkasa.

"Kau cukup pandai bahkan kau bisa bergerak dengan cepat dan lincah. Aku salut dengan kelebihanmu," pria tersebut mengujarkan kalimatnya.

Ichigo lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih. Suatu kehormatan bagiku telah dipuji oleh seorang bangsawan sepertimu sekaligus Raja dari pemilik wilayah yang tengah kusinggahi kini."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku melihat sejauh apa bakat yang kau miliki itu," Byakuya menjeda sedetik, "_Chire, Senbonzakura_."

Ichigo sedikit membelalakkan matanya mendapati pedang pria di hadapannya berubah menjadi bunga-bunga sakura yang kini berada di sekitarnya. Otaknya berusaha berpikir, apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Byakuya dengan kemampuan pedangnya sekarang.

"Mari kita mulai, Kurosaki."

Bersamaan dengan kalimatnya, bunga-bunga sakura di sekeliling mereka bergerak menuju arah Ichigo. Pemuda tersebut berkelit dan terus berkelit. Namun seperti sebuah ungkapan, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga. Seperti itulah keadaan Ichigo. Sepandai-pandainya ia berkelit, tetap saja beberapa goresan terbentuk akibat tubuhnya yang terkena bunga-bunga sakura tersebut.

Ichigo sedikit geram saat menyadari pakaian yang digunakannya mulai sobek di beberapa tempat. Pemuda berambut jingga tersebut memiliki kebanggaan yang tinggi dan rasa egois yang tidak menginginkan dirinya dianggap kalah sebegini mudah sementara ia belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya sama sekali.

Maka dengan itu, Ichigo mengangkat pedangnya sebelum berseru, "Zetsuga Tenshou."

Cahaya kebiruan tersebut membuat pedang Byakuya menghentikan pergerakannya. Byakuya bahkan tidak menyangka kalau bocah berambut jingga tersebut sanggup menghentikan serangannya. Hanya para kalangan bangsawan saja yang mampu menandingi wujud pertama dari pedangnya. Sekarang, pria tersebut justru dihadapi dengan kenyataan bahwa seorang pemuda yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya secara suksesnya berhasil menghentikan pergerakan wujud pertama dari pedangnya.

Saat itu juga, Byakuya merasa bahwa Ichigo bukanlah seorang pemuda biasa. Mungkin ada segelintir orang yang mampu menghadapi wujud pertama dari pedangnya, namun baru kali ini ia benar-benar mengalami langsung bagaimana rasanya hal tersebut.

"Cukup. Aku sudah melihat kepandaianmu," ucapannya membuat Ichigo menghentikan serangannya, "aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Selama aku bisa menjawabnya, aku akan menjawab apapun pertanyaan yang kau ajukan," Ichigo menyahut sembari menyarungkan pedangnya. Setelah itu, pedangnya lenyap begitu saja.

"Hal pertama, bagaimana kau bisa memunculkan dan menghilangkan pedangmu seperti barusan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku ketahui hanyalah; di saat aku membutuhkan pedangku maka aku akan memanggilnya dan ia akan menyahut panggilanku dan ketika aku menyarungkan pedangku, maka ia akan menghilang dengan sendirinya."

Byakuya mengangguk kecil. "Hal kedua, aku mendengar kau menyerukan sebuah kalimat hingga muncul sebuah cahaya kebiruan yang membuat serangan dari wujud pertama pedangku berhenti. Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Seruan yang kuucapkan adalah wujud dari kekuatan pedang yang kumiliki. Boleh dibilang, itu adalah serangan tingkat pertama yang kumiliki."

"Apa maksudmu dengan serangan tingkat pertama?"

"Kau pasti mengetahui bahwa setiap pemilik pedang memiliki kekuatan dari pedangnya. Sama halnya denganku. Pedangku memiliki tingkatan dalam penyerangan dan yang tadi merupakan tingkatan pertama dari seranganku," tutur Ichigo dengan jelas.

Sunyi sejenak sebelum Byakuya menanggapi, "tidakkah kau tahu bahwa setiap pengguna pedang belum tentu memiliki kekuatan dari pedangnya?"

Kini ganti Ichigo yang kebingungan dengan pernyataan Byakuya. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Seruan yang kau ucapkan tadi, apakah itu wujud pertama dari seranganmu?" pertanyaan Byakuya disahuti anggukan oleh Ichigo. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut melanjutkan, "yang kumaksud adalah; tidak semua orang bisa mengaktifkan wujud serangan dari pedang mereka."

Heran mendengarnya, Ichigo kembali bertanya, "lalu mengapa aku bisa melakukan hal itu?"

Byakuya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Hal ini bisa disebabkan oleh dua faktor. Faktor pertama; kau memiliki pengalaman dan pelatihan yang cukup dalam permainan pedang hingga membuatmu bisa mengendalikan wujud pertama dari seranganmu, sedangkan faktor kedua; kau adalah seorang keturunan bangsawan."

Ichigo diam sesaat sebelum kembali berkata, "berarti aku termasuk ke dalam faktor yang pertama."

Pria tersebut kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa dengan seenaknya menentukan bahwa kau termasuk dalam faktor yang pertama. Pertanyaan keduaku ini ternyata bercabang hingga membuatku harus menanyakan cabangnya padamu. Apakah kau memiliki wujud lain dari seranganmu ini? Karena berdasarkan apa yang sebelumnya kau katakan, kau bicara bahwa pedangmu memiliki tingkatan dalam penyerangan."

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa, kali ini ia terlihat sedikit ragu. Namun pada akhirnya, ia jawab juga pertanyaan Byakuya dengan bibirnya, "ya, aku masih memiliki serangan yang lain dari serangan yang sebelumnya kutunjukkan padamu."

"Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?"

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan syarat yang kau ajukan?"

Byakuya diam sejenak sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Aku tahu, maaf aku sedikit melenceng. Tapi apakah aku tidak boleh mengetahui sejauh mana kekuatan dari orang yang hendak menduduki kursi penasihatku nanti?"

Ichigo tahu kalau pertanyaan tersebut memang melenceng. Pemuda itu pun juga tahu kalau Byakuya sengaja memancingnya dengan umpan sejauh mana kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh calon penasihatnya. Perasaan ragu kembali menghadang pemuda tersebut. Haruskah ia menunjukkannya kepada Byakuya atau memilh untuk mundur saja.

Sayangnya, Ichigo bukanlah tipe pemuda yang akan mundur sebelum mencoba.

Ia pasti akan melakukan apapun demi menjaga harga dirinya. Dan bakat dari permainan pedang itu merupakan harga diri tertinggi yang dimilikinya. Maka dari itu, Ichigo menyahut pertanyaan yang Byakuya ucapkan dengan anggukkan kepala dan kata; baiklah, akan kutunjukkan padamu.

Pemuda itu kembali merentangkan tangan kanannya seperti semula sebelum pedang besarnya kembali muncul dalam genggaman tangannya. Setelah itu ia berkonsentrasi dengan memusatkan pikirannya pada satu titik.

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Byakuya merasakan perubahan atmosfer pada udara di sekitarnya. Hal yang semakin membuat pria tersebut bertanya-tanya siapakah Ichigo sebenarnya.

"Bankai," gumaman Ichigo tertangkap oleh Indera pendengaran Byakuya; hal lain yang kembali membuat Byakuya tercengang, "Tensa Zangetsu."

Sosok pemuda tersebut berubah. Ia memakai sebuah kimono panjang dengan sebilah pedang kecil yang panjang dalam genggaman tangannya. Perubahan itu tidak terlalu Byakuya perhitungkan. Namun kalimat yang tadi diucapkan oleh pemuda itulah yang menjadi masalahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menguasai bankai?"

Ichigo menatap Byakuya dengan pandangan heran untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Apa ada yang salah dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki?"

Suasana kembali hening. Pada akhirnya, Byakuya berhenti menuntut Ichigo dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Ia kembali membuka suara untuk mengatakan hal yang membuat Ichigo serta Rukia—yang masih berada di sana—terkejut dibuatnya.

"Aku memilihmu untuk mengisi posisi kosong dari kursi penasihat di kerajaanku," ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

Pria tersebut masih memiliki rasa penasaran yang besar dibenaknya. Namun, ia tidak mungkin memaksa Ichigo untuk menceritakan semua hal yang ingin diketahuinya. Setidaknya, sampai sejauh ini hanya sebuah masalah besar yang menyangkut di dalam otaknya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang notabane bukan siapa-siapa bisa menguasai bankai?

Hal yang pasti dan tidak akan berubah hanyalah satu; semua orang bisa menguasai wujud pertama perubahan pada pedang mereka namun yang bisa menguasai bankai hanyalah keluarga keturunan bangsawan.

Byakuya berani berkata dengan lantang bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo bukanlah keturunan bangsawan. Marga pemuda itu bahkan tidak pernah didengar namanya oleh Byakuya. Satu-satunya kegiatan yang akan dilakukan oleh pria tersebut; menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya sosok Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

Yak, terlalu banyak informasi di chapter ini. Yurisa tahu, alurnya mungkin terasa cepet banget dan sorry, guys, Yurisa ga sempet buat ngeditnya. Mohon dimaafkan apabila terdapat banyak kesalahan alias typos di dalamnya.

Special thanks to; _**delalice, ika chan, Kyucchi, wu, Euriko Ohane.**_ Makasih untuk review _minna-san_, seneng sekali deh Yurisa atas sambutan baik yang kalian berikan :)

Satu kata penutup yang selalu setia Yurisa ucapkan pada kalian, _mind to review?_


	3. Chapter 2

_Pada zaman dahulu kala, di Negeri ini ada tujuh Kerajaan besar. Masing-masing kerajaan dipimpin oleh seorang bangsawan yang kuat, dan kepemimpinan mereka berada di bawah naungan ketua dari ketujuh bangsawan yang ada. _

_Tanpa nama. Tanpa identitas. Anokata._

_Begitulah yang khalayak umum tahu mengenai Ketua dari ketujuh bangsawan ini. Identitas yang begitu tertutup membuat semua orang tidak mengenali siapa sosok misterius tersebut. Hanya ketujuh bangsawan yang benar-benar mengenali sosok ini secara dekat._

_Lord. King. Begitulah khalayak menyebutnya._

_Seperti hal umumnya, bila di dunia ini ada kebaikan pastilah ada kejahatan. Ketentraman yang dirasakan oleh berbagai pihak tersebut perlahan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang disebut dengan kehancuran. _

_Bermula dari salah seorang bangsawan yang berhianat, seluruh kedamaian yang ada hancur berantakan. Semuanya semakin terasa mencekam ketika penghianat tersebut berhasil menyerang dan mengalahkan Ketua dari tujuh bangsawan. _

_Ya, dan dari sanalah semua kesedihan ini bermula._

**#**

**.**

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Love or Treason oleh Clarette Yurisa**

_[tatkala dua hal yang saling bertolak belakang memenuhi hati dan hidupmu]_

.

**.**

**#**

Ichigo menutup buku tebal yang semula dibacanya. Pemuda pemilik rambut berwarna jingga tersebut tengah berada di perpustakaan utama Kerajaan. Bukannya sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, justru ia tengah memperdalam pengetahuannya mengenai seluk-beluk Kerajaan yang tengah dipimpin oleh bangsawan Kuchiki tersebut.

Aku tidak ingin memiliki seorang penasihat yang buta mengenai sejarah dari Kerajaan ini, begitulah yang Byakuya Kuchiki katakan padanya.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak terlalu menyukai kegiatan ini. Sendiri di ruangan yang selalu tampak sepi sembari membaca sebuah buku tebal mengenai sejarah singkat awal-mula Kerajaan Kuchiki, itu semua bukan sifat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia tipe hiperaktif, bukan orang yang senang bertindak pasif. Dan demi Tuhan, Ichigo kembali merutuk kesal. Buku itu memberikan judul 'sejarah singkat' namun justru terdapat berlembar-lembar kertas yang bertumpuk untuk dijadi satu di sana.

Apanya yang singkat? Apakah buku setebal itu bisa cukup dikatakan singkat untuk ia baca?

Sekali lagi, Ichigo menghela nafasnya. Dibanding duduk hingga lumutan di tempat seperti ini, pemuda itu lebih memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempatnya. Keluar dari perpustakaan terkutuk itu untuk berjalan menemui penguasa dari tempatnya berdiri kini.

Byakuya yang melihat Ichigo tengah menghampirinya, menekuk keningnya. "Aku salut denganmu yang sanggup membaca buku tersebut dalam waktu singkat."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Senyum kesal, lebih tepatnya. "Aku hanya membaca lembar pertama dan aku langsung mengerti dengan cerita yang terjadi selanjutnya. Hal seperti ini umum terjadi di Negara bagian manapun."

"Kurasa kau tidak senang dengan kegiatanmu barusan," komentar Byakuya pada akhirnya.

Ichigo hanya bisa merutuk kesal. Namun kekesalannya segera menghilang ketika Bangsawan Kuchiki tersebut mengatakan ada suatu hal penting yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Ichigo. Pemuda itu langsung diam, berusaha mendengar dengan cermat.

"Ada pemberontakan yang kembali terjadi di Kerajaan ini. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang sengaja mempengaruhi pikiran beberapa masyarakat perihal kepemimpinanku saat ini."

"Apa Byakuya-_sama_ sudah berusaha menyelesaikannya dengan jalur damai? Seperti mengirimkan utusan Anda ke sana dan berbicara mengenai hal ini dengan mereka, misalnya," tutur Ichigo.

"Belum. Aku barusaja berniat mengutusmu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. "Tugas pertama untukku, begitu 'kah maksud Byakuya-_sama_."

Anggukkan kepala Byakuya cukup menjadi jawaban atas kalimat yang Ichigo lontarkan. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama, sosok pemuda berambut jingga tersebut sudah menghilang dari hadapan Byakuya. Meninggalkan pria gagah berambut hitam itu dengan seseorang yang barusaja masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Aku nyaris tidak percaya saat mendengar Anda mempekerjakan seorang penasihat kerajaan yang baru."

Byakuya mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menatap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. "Aa," ia tersenyum tipis sesaat, "Hinamori Momo, rupanya. Aku tidak mendengar kabar bahwa kau sudah kembali."

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinamori Momo tersebut terkekeh pelan. "Ada apa dengan pemuda berambut jingga itu?"

Pertanyaan yang langsung menembak pada sasaran, tipikal Hinamori. Byakuya hanya menanggapinya dengan raut wajah datar seperti biasa. "Ada beberapa hal yang tidak kumengerti darinya."

Hinamori hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia terlonjak beberapa menit kemudian saat menyadari berita penting yang nyaris lupa ia sampaikan. "Begini, Byakuya-_sama_, aku menemukan pergerakan yang mencurigakan di Negeri tetangga. Aku memang masih belum bisa memastikan apa tujuan mereka, namun kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Ichimaru Gin."

Byakuya diam menanggapi.

"Selain itu," Hinamori melanjutkan kalimatnya, "ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku berhasil bertemu dengan Orihime Inoue."

"Dia masih hidup?"

Hinamori mengangguk. "Masih, Byakuya-_sama_. Hanya saja, aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Wanita itu mengatakan bahwa ia merasakan Aura '_King'_ sementara kita semua tahu bahwa Beliau telah mati."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Byakuya bertanya dengan nada menuntut.

Hinamori hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, saya sejujurnya juga tidak mengerti. Hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan pada Anda, Byakuya-_sama_. Saya mohon maaf karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Anda."

Seakan tersadar, pria berambut hitam ini kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada Hinamori. "Apa mungkin ada orang yang selain bangsawan mampu menguasai _bankai_?"

Hinamori terkejut. Mata hazelnya menatap penuh arti pada bangsawan yang tengah berada di hadapannya tersebut. "Sejujurnya, kasus seperti ini sangat mustahil untuk ditemukan. Kalau diperkirakan, kemungkinannya adalah 1:1000. Namun hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa orang selain bangsawan mampu menguasai _bankai_, Byakuya-_sama_."

Dan benak Byakuya-pun kembali bertanya-tanya.

.

Sosok pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut hanya bisa termangu di tempatnya. Pikirannya jelas tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang selama ini menghilang bagai ditelan bumi keberadaannya.

"Kau—"

Lawan bicaranya tergelak mendapati pemuda minim ekspresi tersebut tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah terkejut. "Mengapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut, Ulquiorra? Apakah sebegitu anehnya melihat kehadiranku di sini?"

Ulquiorra—pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu—hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah berhasil menghilangkan rasa terkejut pada dirinya. "Aku yakin bila kau muncul di hadapan yang lainnya, mereka juga akan sama terkejutnya denganku. Jadi, berhentilah menertawaiku."

Pria yang tampak lebih tua dari Ulquiorra tersebut akhirnya menghentikan gelak tawanya. Hanya saja, senyuman tipis masih bertahan pada wajahnya yang terlihat tidak menua dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini. "Kau tidak pernah berubah, Ulquiorra. Bahkan kepadaku sekalipun kau masih berani berkata dengan nada seperti itu," ia menatap mata _emerald _Ulquiorra sesaat sebelum kembali bersuara, "aku tidak bisa menemuimu lama-lama. Waktuku tidak banyak, bila kau perlu tahu."

Ulquiorra terdiam. "Selama ini kau berada dimana?"

"Nomaden. Hidupku berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain."

"Bagaimana dengan… istrimu?" tanya pemuda pucat itu dengan nada hati-hati.

Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu adalah senyum tipis yang menyiratkan kesedihan. "Dia… sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan kehilangan sosok wanita yang sangat kucintai."

"Aku turut bersedih mendengarnya."

"Tidak masalah," ia menjawab sambil berusaha tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula ia memberikan seorang malaikat kecil untukku. Hanya saja, aku gagal menjaganya hingga ia berpindah ke tangan lain."

"Ada yang mengambil anakmu?"

Pria itu mengangguk. Setelah itu ia tertawa kecil sebelum berujar, "kau tidak perlu melihatku dengan cemas, Ulquiorra. Setelah sekian belasan tahun lamanya, pada akhirnya aku berhasil mencari-tahu letak dari keberadaan anakku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Tidak mungkin kau senang," pria itu terkekeh sebelum kembali bicara, "kalau mendengar Anakku ada bersama Gin."

Mata Ulquiorra memicing dalam sekejap. Terlihat bahwa ia tengah menahan amarah sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. "Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini bisa terjadi? Tidak 'kah semuanya bisa berubah menjadi gawat?"

Gelengan kepala diberikan pria itu sebagai tanggapan. "Tidak akan ada hal gawat. Tenang saja, Ulquiorra."

"Terlalu lama bersama rubah sialan itu bisa membuatnya seperti mereka. Aku cemas kalau Anakmu tumbuh menjadi seorang penghianat sepertinya. Aku yakin, kau mengerti maksudku. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin memojokkan Anakmu. Maksudku baik."

"Aku tahu."

Suasana kembali hening sebelum pemuda bermata _emerald _tersebut kembali mengudarakan suaranya. "Aku yakin kau memiliki tujuan penting hingga membuatmu menemuiku. Ada masalah apa?"

Pria itu terkekeh mendengarnya. "Instingmu masih tajam seperti biasanya, Ulquiorra," ucapan yang dibalas dengan kalimat terima-kasih dengan nada tidak peduli dari pemuda tersebut, "aku memang ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Aku curiga pemberontakan yang Dua Puluh tahun lalu dilakukan oleh Gin, bukan hanya dia dalang dari semuanya."

"Sekutu. Begitu maksudmu?"

Anggukkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra. "Aku telah memilah beberapa nama yang mungkin melakukan hal ini, dan salah satu diantara banyak nama tersebut aku mencantumkan nama Sousuke Aizen."

"Mustahil," Ulquiorra mendesis dengan nada tidak senang. "Dia sudah mati. Orang itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Kita semua yang membunuhnya dan menyaksikan kematiannya dengan mata kita masing-masing."

"Pada mulanya aku memang tidak mencurigainya. Akan tetapi, beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku menemukan sosoknya berjalan di tengah keramaian. Mataku tidak pernah salah, Ulquiorra. Aku yakin kalau Sousuke Aizen masih hidup dan asal kau tahu, fakta ini sangat membuatku tertekan."

"Tapi… bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Hanya ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan, Ulquiorra. Kau harus berkelana dan mengumpulkan seluruh bangsawan. Kita harus menyatukan kekuatan kita bila seandainya Sousuke Aizen masih hidup."

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu terperangah. "Mengumpulkan seluruh bangsawan?" ia membeo sebelum mendengus kesal. "Kau harus tahu satu hal. Setelah Gin berhasil mengalahkanmu, seluruh bangsawan lain juga ikut hancur setelahnya. Menurut kabar yang beredar, tidak ada satupun yang tersisa. Tidak pula… istriku."

Pria itu kembali tersenyum tipis. Sebuah senyuman yang terlihat bijaksana. "Kau salah, Ulquiorra. Mereka semua masih hidup karena aku bisa merasakan seluruh aura mereka. Kau pikir, bagaimana aku bisa sebegitu mudahnya mengetahui keberadaanmu? Aku bisa merasakan hawamu, Ulquiorra. Bahkan aku juga bisa merasakan hawa para bangsawan lainnya. Dengan jelas, aku mengetahui dimana mereka berada."

"Mengapa tidak kau?" Ulquiorra bertanya. "Mengapa tidak kau saja yang mencari dan menemui mereka?"

Ia terkekeh, lagi. "Seandainya aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku tidak akan mungkin meminta bantuan padamu, Ulquiorra. Ada beberapa situasi genting dan harus kuselesaikan terlebih dulu. Maka dari itu, aku memohon padamu agar kau bersedia menolongku. Kumpulkan seluruh bangsawan dan berlatihlah. Firasatku mengatakan, kita akan bertarung melawan mereka dalam rentang waktu yang tidak terlalu lama."

Ulquiorra diam. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Satu lagi, Ulquiorra," mendengar namanya disebut, sontak pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, "temuilah Orihime-_chan_ terlebih dulu. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan sangat membantumu dalam misi pencarian ini. Wanita itu ada di wilayah Kerajaan Kuchiki. Lebih tepatnya, dia tinggal di desa yang letaknya nyaris dekat dengan perbatasan Negara. Hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan. Kupercayakan hal ini padamu seluruhnya, Ulquiorra."

Setelah itu, sosok itu lenyap begitu saja.

.

Senja itu, terlihat sosok Kuchiki Rukia yang tengah berlatih pedang di halaman belakang Istana. Gerakan gadis itu terlihat lebih luwes dibandingkan beberapa hari yang lalu dalam memainkan pedangnya.

"Sikapmu seharusnya lebih tegas ketika kau menghunuskan pedangmu."

Komentar singkat itu membuat Rukia menghentikan latihannya. Didapati sosok Ichigo dalam retina mata gadis Bangsawan tersebut. Rukia tersenyum sumringah, merasa senang mendengar ucapan Ichigo.

"Terima kasih atas masukanmu, Kurosaki-_san_," tuturnya sembari menyarungkan pedangnya kembali. Langkah kakinya membawanya mendekati sosok pemuda berambut jingga tersebut. Ia bertanya, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Kudengar _Otou-sama_ menyuruhmu untuk mengurus masalah pemberontakan yang terjadi baru-baru ini."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Sudah selesai. Aku beruntung mereka mau mendengarkan kata-kataku."

Suasana hening sejenak sampai Rukia kembali memecahnya. "Aku mendengar kata-kata _Otou-sama_ bahwa kau menguasai _bankai_. Kau… bagaimana bisa kau menguasai_nya_?"

Nada suara Rukia yang terdengar tertarik membuat Ichigo menatap lekat pada Putri Bangsawan tersebut. "Aku berlatih, sama sepertimu. Selain itu kehidupanku juga selalu membuat kekuatanku berkembang. Mungkin karena hal itu aku bisa menguasai _bankai_."

"Hebat sekali," Rukia memuji dengan tulus. Namun setelah itu suaranya mendadak terdengar kecewa, "tidak sepertiku yang bahkan sampai detik ini belum mampu menguasai _bankai_. Aku merasa gagal walaupun sudah menjadi seorang bangsawan."

"Semua ada waktunya, Kuchiki-_san_. Aku yakin kalau kau, suatu hari nanti, pasti bisa menguasai _bankai_. Bila boleh kukatakan, jika kau terus berlatih dan mengasah kemampuanmu, kau bisa menjadi salah seorang pemain pedang terbaik."

"Sepuluh Ksatria Bintang, maksudmu?" anggukkan kepala Ichigo membuat Rukia tertawa kecil. "Mereka sangat kuat, Ichigo. Bahkan lebih kuat dibandingkan denganku. Aku tidak mungkin—"

"Mungkin saja, Kuchiki-_san_," potong Ichigo cepat hingga membuat Rukia terdiam. "Aku yakin dengan kemampuanmu. Kau perlu tahu, Kuchiki-_san_, mataku tidak pernah salah. Aku mampu menilai kemampuan siapapun hanya dengan sekali pandang. Maka dari itu, aku berani bertaruh demi hidupku kalau kau bisa menjadi seorang pemain pedang terbaik. Tentunya bila kau terus berlatih."

Rukia tersenyum, lagi. Hanya saja kali ini wajahnya terlihat tersipu malu. "Kau memujiku terlalu berlebihan, Kurosaki-_san_."

"Aku tidak memuji," bantah Ichigo sambil menampilkan senyuman lagi di wajahnya. "Aku berbicara fakta, Kuchiki-_san_."

"Rukia."

Kening Ichigo berkerut.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Rukia bila tidak di hadapan _Otou-sama_. Menurutku bila kita saling memanggil nama kecil, kita bisa terdengar lebih akrab. Tanpa formalitas yang mengganggu, tentunya. Terlebih lagi," Rukia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap hazel Ichigo, "kau merupakan teman bicara yang cukup menarik… Ichigo. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Kali ini, Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyetujui sepenuhnya ucapan gadis bermarga Kuchiki tersebut.

.

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang masih mau nungguin cerita abalgaje ini. Hihihi, maafkan saya, lagi-lagi saya nelantarin fict begitu aja. Saya gak ada niatan kok, cuman takdir yang maksa saya kayak gini *ngeles

Baiklah, saya mau berbalas review dulu :)

metsfan101: terima kasih atas pujiannya, mest-san :)

Reiji Mitsurugi: ah, enggak perfect kok. Pujiannya terlalu berlebihan ini mah namanya. Hihi, makasih udah dikasih tahu, reiji-san :D hehe, sekali lagi makasih banyak ya, reiji-san atas masukan dan *ehem* pujiannya

Kyucchi: halo, kyucchi :D maaf ya, aku telat update :( hehe, iya masih awal juga sih, jadi masih banyak rahasianya :p ini sudah update, kyucchi-san dan maaf karna telat apdet ^^v

Sekali lagi saya ngucapin makasih buat kalian semua. Makasih banyak ya, kawannnnn :D

Terakhir, bersediakah kalian mereview? Yurisa mengharapkan tanggapan kalian untuk chapter ini :)


	4. Chapter 3

"Jadi, _Otou-sama_ memaksamu untuk membaca buku sejarah perihal Kerajaan ini?"

Anggukkan kepala Ichigo membuat gadis Kuchiki tersebut tersenyum tipis. Setelahnya, ia justru tertawa kecil mendapati wajah Ichigo yang kembali menekuk seperti saat ia menceritakan kegiatan pertamanya yang membosankan—membaca sebuah buku tebal di perpustakaan Istana.

"Tidak usah merengut seperti itu," Rukia menegur ketika ekspresi masam masih berada di wajah pemuda ini. "Aku yakin _Otou-sama_ memiliki maksud yang baik. Jangan menilainya dengan pandangan negatif, _ne, _Ichigo."

Pemuda berambut jingga itu menghela nafas.

"Lalu kau sudah menyelesaikan semua bacaannya?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Aku terlalu malas untuk membaca berlembar-lembar kisah yang dituliskan di sana. Kau tahu, aku ini tipe orang yang tidak senang melakukan sesuatu di balik meja. Aku lebih senang melakukan hal yang menantang dan memacu adrenalin."

Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu. Terbaca jelas di wajahmu, Ichigo, kalau kau termasuk tipe petualang."

Ichigo diam.

"Kalau begitu, kau lebih senang membaca atau mendengarkan?"

Berpikir sebentar sebelum Ichigo akhirnya menjawab, "tidak keduanya, kurasa. Namun bila disuruh memilih, aku lebih baik mendengarkan dibanding diperintahkan oleh Byakuya-_sama_ untuk membaca."

Gadis bermata violet itu tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, biar kuceritakan sejarah singkatnya untukmu."

"Berhentilah menggunakan kata singkat."

Kening Rukia berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Aku trauma dengan kata itu."

Dan Rukia hanya bisa tertawa geli saat mendengarnya.

**#**

**.**

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Love or Treason oleh Clarette Yurisa**

_[tatkala dua hal yang saling bertolak belakang memenuhi hati dan hidupmu]_

.

**.**

**#**

"Saya menemukan pergerakan yang mencurigakan di perbatasan Utara, Byakuya-_sama_."

Laporan tersebut membuat Byakuya menghela nafasnya. Baru saja sebuah masalah pemberontakan berhasil diselesaikan dengan damai oleh Ichigo, kini muncul lagi pergerakan baru yang besar kemungkinannya berbahaya bagi Kerajaan yang tengah diperintahnya.

"Kau sudah menemukan pelopornya?"

Anggukkan kepala diberikan wanita berambut hitam pendek tersebut sebagai jawaban. Hanya saja, ia terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu. "Saya melihat Tuan Ichimaru Gin berada di sana sebagai pemimpin, Byakuya-_sama_."

Mata Byakuya membulat, terkejut. Pria berambut hitam tersebut terlihat gelisah dan senang di saat yang bersamaan. Pasalnya, Ichimaru Gin—orang yang berkhianat dengan memecah perang antar keluarga Bangsawan—berhasil ditemukan setelah sekian lama sosoknya sulit untuk dilacak keberadaannya. Sedikit heran Byakuya menerima informasi ini karena Gin merupakan sosok yang pandai menyembunyikan kehadirannya.

Bila keberadaannya kini berhasil ditemukan, ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, ia memang lalai hingga salah seorang mata-matanya berhasil menemukan keberadaan Pria berambut perak tersebut.

Sayangnya, Byakuya merasa mustahil dengan kemungkinan pertama ini. Ichimaru Gin bukanlah orang yang sebodoh itu.

Berarti, kemungkinan kedua yang lebih tepat. Pria tersebut sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan memperlihatkan gerakannya untuk membuat Byakuya merasa tertekan.

"Kau yakin, Soifon?"

"Saya yakin, Byakuya-_sama_," gadis itu menjawab mantap. "Hanya saja saya menemukan sebuah kejanggalan. Saya tidak yakin apakah memang mata saya yang melakukan kesalahan atau…"

"Jelaskan padaku, Soifon. Apa yang kau lihat hingga membuatmu ragu?" Byakuya memotong ucapan Soifon yang terdengar kebingungan dengan fakta yang semula dilihatnya.

"Saya… melihat Yamamoto-_sensei_ ada bersama dengan Ichimaru-_san_, Byakuya-_sama_."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" suara Byakuya kali ini terdengar tidak percaya. Laki-laki tersebut terlalu terkejut hingga tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya dengan pembawaannya yang biasa terlihat tenang itu.

"Saya juga tidak mengerti, Byakuya-_sama, _namun mereka terlihat akrab antara satu sama lain."

Byakuya menghela nafasnya.

"Selain itu, saya juga bertemu dengan Ulquiorra-_sama_."

"Ulquiorra?" Byakuya meniru ucapan Soifon sedangkan gadis itu membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala yang mantap.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_ baru saja melewati perbatasan hutan yang berada di daerah Timur-Laut ketika saya bertemu dengannya. Beliau mengatakan pada saya bahwa ia akan menemui Orihime Inoue-_sama_ yang sedang tinggal di Kerajaan Anda, Byakuya-_sama_."

"Apakah ia mengatakan sesuatu untuk disampaikan padaku?"

Soifon mengangguk. "Byakuya-_sama_ diminta untuk bersiap-siap membantu Ulquiorra-_sama_."

"Bantuan apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Mengadakan rapat besar yang dihadiri oleh seluruh bangsawan, kecuali kehadiran Ichimaru-_san _tentunya."

Pria berambut hitam itu terdiam, bingung. Menurut kabar yang beredar—bahkan kepastiannya-pun sudah ditetapkan kebenarannya—bahwa seluruh keturunan Bangsawan telah kehilangan nyawanya dalam penghianatan besar-besaran yang Gin lakukan.

Menurut yang diketahuinya, keturunan yang tersisa hanyalah ia—keturunan Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, serta Ulquiorra; yang barusaja ia ketahui kalau pemuda tersebut berhasil selamat dari peristiwa pembunuhannya.

"Apa dia sedang berkhayal?" ucapan Byakuya terdengar retoris. Masalahnya, omongan Ulquiorra terdengar sedikit tidak masuk akal.

Soifon terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Rapat itu akan dilaksanakan dalam rangka mempersiapkan sebuah perang besar yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini."

Byakuya memijit keningnya.

"Diperkirakan kalau pemimpin perang kali ini adalah—"

"Ichimaru Gin?"

Soifon menggeleng. "Bukan, Byakuya-_sama_. Ulquiorra-_sama _mengatakan pada saya bahwa pemimpinnya adalah Sousuke Aizen."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Byakuya kembali dibuat terkejut oleh informasi yang datang bertubi-tubi kepadanya.

.

"Bagaimana, Unohana-_san_?"

Wanita berambut hitam panjang tersebut menatap pria yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut namun kembali tenang saat menyadari siapa pria tersebut.

"Berhasil, _Lord_-_sama_. Saya merasa senang karena penyelidikan dengan informasi yang sangat minim ini akhirnya bisa terselesaikan setelah memakan waktu nyaris sepuluh tahunan lamanya."

"Cukup lama juga waktu yang kita habiskan."

"Tentu saja," seorang wanita berkulit gelap menyeruak dalam perbincangan dua orang tersebut. "Informasi yang harus kita temukan bukanlah informasi yang mudah untuk didapat. Jadi aku tidak setuju dengan kalimatmu. Bagiku, sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikan penyelidikan ini."

"Yoruichi-_san_," sapa Pria yang dipanggil _Lord-sama_ tersebut.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi."

Pria itu tertawa. "Kau meledekku."

Yoruichi tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dimana Neliel-_san_? Biasanya gadis itu selalu mengikutimu."

"Ada pergerakan baru. Aku menyuruhnya untuk memata-matai aktivitas mereka karena pemimpin pergerakannya adalah Ichimaru Gin," sahut pria itu sebelum menampilkan wajah seriusnya. "Aku menemukan banyak hal yang mencurigakan di sana."

"Maksudmu Sousuke Aizen."

"Kau benar, Yoruichi-_san_. Aku merasa pergerakan Gin hanyalah kamuflase, karena mustahil baginya untuk muncul secara mendadak dan diketahui berbagai pihak. Sifat itu sama sekali bukan tipikal seorang Ichimaru Gin."

"Mengenai masalah kematian Sousuke Aizen," kali ini giliran Unohana yang memotong celah, "itu semua memang benar hanya rekayasa. Setelah aku, Kisuke-_san_ dan Yoruichi-_sama_ mengumpulkan semua hasil pencarian kami untuk digabung menjadi satu, ada kemungkinan semua rekayasa kematiannya berhubungan dengan kekuatan pedang yang dimilikinya."

Kening Pria tersebut berkerut. "Bisa 'kah kau perjelas maksud kalimatmu, Unohana-_san_?"

"Kemampuan pedang yang dimiliki oleh Sousuke Aizen, berbeda dengan kemampuan pedang pada umumnya. Menurut saya, tipe pedangnya bukanlah tipe untuk menyerang akan tetapi lebih tepat bila dikatakan sebagai kamuflase; sesuatu yang digunakan untuk menipu," Unohana terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "dan bila kita sudah pernah terkena tipuannya, maka tidak ada kesempatan untuk menang melawan tipuan pedangnya tersebut."

"Itukah… _shikai_nya?"

Unohana mengangguk. "Benar, _Lord-sama_. Kami bertiga berpendapat bahwa itu adalah _shikai_ yang dimiliki oleh Sousuke Aizen."

"Bahkan tanpa _bankai_-pun, ia sudah memiliki _shikai_ yang cukup kuat."

"Lalu perihal jasadnya," sambung Yoruichi, "kami juga menemukan kejanggalan. Unohana-_san_ meyakini kalau tubuh tersebut terlihat aneh. Kami semua tidak tahu harus menggambarkannya bagaimana, akan tetapi kami yakin kalau itu bukanlah tubuh asli."

"Bukan tubuh mahluk hidup, lebih tepatnya," koreksi wanita berambut hitam panjang tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Aizen Sousuke memiliki banyak pion yang menarik untuk dimainkan," komentar pria berambut hitam tersebut. Setelahnya ia menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali meneruskan kata-katanya, "kematian memang kamuflase yang paling sempurna. Yang kuherankan hanya satu; mengapa ia menampakkan dirinya di muka umum setelah semua orang memvonis bahwa ia telah mati."

"Kau benar," timpal gadis berkulit gelap itu. "Para mata-mata Kerajaan atau bahkan Sepuluh Ksatria Bintang bisa saja menemukannya. Itu semua bisa menjadi ancaman baginya, bukan?"

"Benar. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya."

.

"Jadi, menurutmu," —Rukia menyela dengan berkata: 'menurut cerita dari keturunan para Bangsawan, Ichigo' yang diacuhkan oleh Ichigo— "_Lord_ itu bisa merasakan keberadaan setiap orang yang ada di bumi ini, begitu?"

Rukia terdiam sesaat. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ia bisa merasakan semuanya, tetapi yang aku ketahui _Lord-sama_ bisa merasakannya pada para keturunan bangsawan. _Lord-sama _menyebutnya dengan sebutan _reiatsu_."

Ichigo mengangguk kecil, tanda mengerti.

"Sejujurnya, tidak hanya _Lord-sama_ yang bisa merasakan _reiatsu_. Ada seorang keturunan bangsawan yang juga bisa menggunakan kekuatan ini. Sayangnya, keberadaannya sekarang tidak diketahui lagi. Sejak peristiwa berdarah itu, hampir seluruh bangsawan lenyap tidak tersisa. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau mereka sudah tiada, hanya saja aku masih tidak bisa percaya."

"Apa dia sehebat itu?"

Rukia mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudku, apa Ichimaru Gin sehebat itu?" Ichigo memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku masih belum ada di dunia ini saat itu, kalau kau belum tahu. Akan tetapi, menurut rumor yang beredar, Ichimaru-_san_ adalah orang yang kuat. Memang pantas kalau ia dikatakan sebagai keturunan bangsawan."

"Dia masih hidup?"

"Aku berharap tidak. Sayangnya, ya, dia masih hidup."

"Kalau dia masih hidup, kenapa orang yang kalian sebut _Lord-sama _itu tidak segera membunuhnya? Gin termasuk salah satu bangsawan, berarti _Lord-sama_ kalian pasti bisa menemukannya dengan mudah."

Rukia menggeleng. "_Lord _sudah menghilang, Ichigo. Dia sudah… mati."

Mata Ichigo membulat. "Bukankah dia kuat? Kenapa dia bisa mati semudah itu?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Ichigo. Tidak ada yang percaya saat _Lord_ dikalahkan. Para bangsawan juga tidak ada yang mempercayainya, tetapi kenyataan memang tetap sebuah kenyataan. _Lord _memang sudah dikalahkan. _Lord _benar-benar sudah mati, Ichigo."

Ichigo terdiam.

"Aku juga berharap kalau _Lord_ masih hidup. Dia pasti bisa merasakan _reiatsu_ Ichimaru-_san_. Kemudian akhirnya _Lord_ akan mengalahkannya dan kebahagiaan yang ada sebelumnya akan kembali lagi seperti dulu."

"Seperti apa dia?"

Gadis Kuchiki ini kembali terlihat kebingungan.

"Ichimaru. Seperti apa dia?"

"Dia tampan, menurut yang orang katakan. Karakteristik para bangsawan memang umumnya seperti itu. Tingginya… dari cerita yang kudengar, ia nyaris sama dengan _Otou-sama_. Matanya sipit, dan aku bahkan tidak yakin ada orang yang pernah melihat warna iris mata Ichimaru-_san._ Rambutnya memiliki warna yang unik sepertimu, Ichigo. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna—"

"Perak," potong Ichigo cepat.

Hening. Gadis bermata violet ini terdiam kaget akan tindakan Ichigo yang memotong kata-katanya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, seakan belum tersadar dari kelinglungannya.

"Kau… darimana kau tahu?"

Tindakan Ichigo terlihat gelisah. Pemuda bermata _amber_ itu memijat pelipisnya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya padamu, Rukia. Aku tidak yakin kalau kau akan percaya padaku."

"Katakan saja."

"Saat kau menjelaskan ciri-cirinya, aku seperti melihat gambaran dirinya dalam kepalaku. Aku bahkan…"

Violet Rukia menatap Ichigo penuh rasa ingin-tahu. "Kau bahkan, apa?"

"Aku… tiba-tiba saja merasakan hawa keberadaannya, Rukia. _Reiatsu_nya ada di dekat sini, bahkan terasa jelas sekali. Dia, Ichimaru Gin ini, sedang berjalan menuju tempat _Otou-sama _mu berada," Ichigo memejamkan matanya saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut. "Dia sekarang sudah ada di dalam istana ini, Rukia."

"Tidak mungkin."

Dalam sekejap, Rukia berlari menuju ruangan dimana Ayahnya berada. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih kebingungan dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

Saya mutusin Aizen ga punya bankai di cerita ini. Selain saya gatau _bankai_ dia apa, ini juga demi jalan cerita hehe #dorrr. Yak, untuk kali ini saya lagi males ngebacot guys. Ucapan terima kasih banyak saya berikan buat **Naruzhea AiChi, anna chan dan Ishikawa Miharu 150696**. Nah, langsung aja deh. Jangan lupa review ya kawan, review kalian bikin saya bisa lebih semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini :D

.

_Next chapter:_

"_Terkejut mendapati aku berada di sini, Kuchiki-san?"_

"_Aku tidak percaya kalian nyaris membuat tawanan berhargaku bebas."_

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin semua rencana yang tersusun hancur. Para bangsawan cukup Yoruichi, Ulquiorra dan mungkin kini Orihime-chan yang benar-benar mengetahui kalau aku masih hidup."_


End file.
